Situaciones
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Desde ese instante todo termino, ellos lo sabían, Karkat, John, hasta Dave lo sabía... La culpa carcomía a los dos oji-carmesí... Pero ya no podían hacer nada... Después de todo... Ya lo hecho... Hecho esta. Kinda Sadtuck.


-John, abre la puerta. – Gritaba Karkat.

-No.

-Abre la puerta, John, en serio. – Esta vez dijo Dave.

-No…

-John… - Dijo suavemente el rubio.

-Váyanse.

-John, abre la puerta.

-No.

-John!

-NO, váyanse ya, no los quiero ver.

-Haz lo que quieras – Dave volteo en sus talones y se fue, cabeza gacha, no podía ocultar que estaba afectado, después de todo tenia parte de la culpa.

-Karkat, tu también vete.

-No.

-Karkat, vete, no te quiero ver, oír, no te quiero cerca.

-No, John, no me voy a ir, sé perfectamente que quieres oír mi voz, verme y tenerme cerca, no te engañes a ti mismo.

-No… No quiero eso, solo… Solo quiero que te vayas, no te quiero volver a ver la cara… Mucho menos ahora… Así que… Por favor… Te lo pido, vete. – A John se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase.

-John…

-Karkat… P-Por favor…

-… John… - Fue lo único que medio balbuceo el oji-rojo, para apoyar la cabeza en la puerta del baño, John pudo oír unos sollozos, o tal vez eran los suyos… No sabía… Solo sabía que su pecho dolía, no, su corazón dolía, no podía creer lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos instantes… No, si, si se lo creía, después de todo lo vio con sus propios ojos, lo que no creía era que… Qué fuera posible que pasase, siempre pensó que todo estaba bien, porque hasta ese instante todo iba bien… No, nada iba bien, si todo hubiese estado bien, nada de esto estuviese pasando, todo iba mal, va mal e irá mal, todo es un desastre, ¿Por qué demonios no se dio cuenta antes? No hubiese sufrido tanto, no estuviese en el baño de su casa llorando, no tuviese el corazón roto, no estuviese ni siquiera hay.

-KARKAT VETE- Rompió el silencio que perduro solo unos eternos segundos.

El albino solo agacho la mirada y se fue, John oyó como se alejaba más y más, hasta que ya no oyó nada. El pelinegro suspiro, se lavo la cara y fue a su cuarto… Solo para sacar sus cosas… Con solo estar en esa casa los recuerdos venían a él y él no quería recordar nada en ese momento, mejor dicho nunca. No había rastro de Karkat o de Dave, eso hizo que otro suspiro se escapara de los labios de John… Ese silencio lo estaba matando, pero ya no importaba, después de todo, su corazón ya estaba lastimado.

Intento dormir, lo cual no pudo, demasiadas cosas le llegaban a su cabeza, todo había pasado tan rápido, parecía tan irreal, pero no lo era, era real, realmente doloroso…

o-O-o

_-Eres de lo peor…_

_-Sí, si…_

_-En serio Dave, como… ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer algo así!? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿¡Alguna vez dejas de pensar solo en ti mismo!? Lo dudo, ¡Por dios! ¡Dave! Eres—_

_-Sí, sí, sí, Jade, lo sé, soy un idiota, egoísta, blah, blah, blah, ¡BLAH! Déjame solo de una jodida vez… Acaso… ¿Acaso crees que no me siento mal?_

_-Entonces, por qué…_

_-No lo sé… Solo… Sucedió_

_-No te hagas el idiota, Dave_

_-Ok, ok… Simplemente… Se me pasó por la cabeza y lo hice, ni siquiera lo pensé… Jamás… Jamás creí que… Qué John fuera a ver._

_-Estaban en su casa, la de él y la de Karkat, era obvio que él iba a ver._

_-Pero se supone que estaba comprando unas cosas para ver una de esas asquerosas películas que le gustan_

_-Eres un idiota, uno muy grande_

_-Ya lo sé – _El rubio suspiro, se sentía mal, bastante… Jamas debió hacerle caso a esos pensamientos suyos_ – Pero lo hecho… Hecho esta._

_-Eso no quiere decir que no tengas que arreglarlo, ¿Acaso no sabes lo horrible que se tiene que sentir John en este momento?_

_-Si… Lo sé, es solo que._

_-Eres un cobarde_

_-Maldita sea, Harley, cómo carajos le haces para…_

_-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano_

_-Eres rara_

_-Y tu un idiota_

_-Llego bro, tengo que colgarte._

_-Ok, adiós._

_-Adiós._

Dave suspiro, jamas se había sentido de esa manera, ¿Cómo era que le llamaban? Ah, sí, culpa. Un muy profundo y doliente sentimiento de culpa lo estremecía.

-'Sup

-Hey, Bro… ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Pizza

-Genial

Después de un poco de pizza, Dave salió a caminar, quería despejar su mente, pero no podía, aun recordaba la cara que había puesto John al verlos, fue tan… Tan… No-él… Era la primera vez que veía esos ojos azules tan apagados, sorprendidos y heridos… Sumamente heridos, tanto que hasta a él le hirieron. El rubio estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien, solo hasta que sintió el frio y duro concreto.

-Ve por donde ves la próxima vez, idio—Oh, eres tu Dave…

-Oh, hey Vriska.-Dijo sin emoción el oji-rubí, parándose por sí mismo. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-No mucho Tavros y Gamzee querían que le comprara un par de cosas y…

-Wow, ¿Desde cuándo la _spiderbitch _es tan conside- - Dave no pudo terminar puesto que la rubia ya le había pegado un fuerte puño, sacándole el aire.

-Desde siempre, imbécil.

-E-Eso por qué fue…

-Tienes muchas cuentas que saldar y no, no son conmigo… Yo solo te doy un adelanto de lo que te mereces. – Dijo la oji-azul, yéndose.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa? – Murmuro Dave recuperando la compostura y siguiendo su caminar, esta vez poniendo más atención hacia donde iba, pero hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

-John… - Dijo en voz baja, en efecto, el pelinegro estaba en una cafetería, no se veía como si acabase de vivir la peor experiencia de su vida, no, se veía normal, como si todo estuviese bien… Pero eso solo era a simple vista, cualquiera que conociera a John aunque sea un poco, sabía que John no es John sin una sonrisa en su cara y la mirada de derp que lo caracterizaba… Y, para los que lo conocían un poco mejor, podían saber, por solo ver sus ojos, que todo y absolutamente _todo_ estaba mal en él.

-… Lo siento, lo siento tanto… - Murmuro con la voz más dolida que jamas nadie había escuchado salir de su garganta, nadie escucho, John ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca y él lo sabía, simplemente murmuro esas palabras porque le nacían, desde su corazón, su irónico, cool y dolido corazón.

o-O-o

Karkat estaba nervioso, después de todo lo sucedido, él estaba en el limbo, no sabía ni siquiera que decir o hacer… Solo sabía que John lo había citado en una cafetería cercana… ¿Qué quería? Llego un poco tarde, pero por el simple hecho de que estaba nervioso, apenas llego, pudo divisar fácilmente al oji-azul; se acerco a este.

-John, yo… - Comenzó a balbucear el albino.

-Karkat, siéntate, por favor. – Interrumpió John, dándole un par de sorbos a su café. – Te cite aquí porque… Bueno, tú sabes… Todo esto, pasó muy rápido, ¿No crees? Porque yo si… - Karkat solo asintió.

– Pero, ¿Sabes? Ya eso no importa… Me duele, no puedo mentirte, he llorado lo que no llore en mis 23 años de vida, pero ya no importa…

-John, Q-Qué… ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Todo esto terminó Karkat, el instante que… Bueno tú sabes… Qué _eso_ sucedió… Desde ese momento todo termino, me mudo mañana en la mañana… Espero que seas feliz con Strider, es… Buena persona, o bueno, eso creo… Ya ni sé que creer la verdad… Solo… Buena suerte ustedes dos. – Sentencio el pelinegro para irse, el oji-rojo solo se quedo mirando el espacio donde anteriormente estaba su amante, no, ex-amante…

-No me jodas John… No te atrevas a joderme… JOHNATHAN EGBERT, NO TE ATREVAS A JODERME- Exploto Karkat, llamando la atención de todo el local, además de John que ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de este.

-Pardon me?

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso crees que entre yo y ese imbécil hay algo? ¡Por favor, John! Sé que eres estúpido, pero no sabía que tanto… Acaso tú crees que… - Hizo una pausa – ¿Qué yo te cambiaria por él? – Dijo con un hilo de voz, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos grandes posos azules de dolor y tristeza.

-Pero ya lo hiciste Karkat… Ya no hay más que hacer.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esa mirada… Esa jodida mirada… Tan llena de lastima, de dolor, de miseria… De… tristeza…

-Ya… Ya nada importa Karkat… Si… Si no vas a estar con Strider, entonces bien, si lo vas a hacer, entonces también… Son libres, yo no me entrometeré en sus decisiones, así que adiós Karkat… Te deseo lo mejor. – Y John salió del local, todos se quedaron viendo al otro chico, que se había quedado estático, viendo el vacio que había dejado el azabache. Karkat sabía que ya todo había acabado, Dave también lo sabia… Todos lo sabían… Todo… Se termino.

* * *

Karkat Vantas, John Egbert, Bro, Dave Strider, Jade Harley y Vriska Serket (Tambien Tavros Nitram y Gamzee Makara) (C) Homestuck

Homestuck (C) Andrew Hussie

24/02/14


End file.
